Abstract The glomerular podocyte is a terminally differentiated and highly specialized kidney epithelial cell. In addition to providing structural support to the glomerulus and the secretion of survival factors for neighboring glomerular endothelial cells, it's main function is to limit the passage of proteins from the intravascular space to the urinary space. Thus, the clinical signature of podocyte injury is proteinuria, oftentimes accompanied by glomerular scarring. Podocyte injury occurs in diabetic kidney disease, membranous nephropathy, focal segmental glomerulosclerosis and minimal change disease. The purpose of this R13 grant application is to request support for trainees and junior faculty to attend the 12th International Podocyte Conference, to be held in Montreal on May 30 - June 2, 2018. The major goal of this highly valued scientific meeting is to substantially advance the knowledge of podocyte diseases through the sharing of research, in order to ultimately reduce the burden of disease in this patient population through improved disease detection and treatment.